


The Plan

by hermitpanda



Series: Coffee & Pie [22]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: “Dammit Spencer, your wedding is less than two months away and you haven’t told us anything! Except for the date! Colors? Attendants? Location? Flowers? Come on, let us help you plan it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! New story! Spencer and Aaron's conversation has been written for a while. It was going to be the conversation that got interrupted in [The Intruder ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8887579) but dangitpeeta suggested it didn't feel right and I agreed. So it gets its own story. Enjoy :D  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Just borrowing them.

Reid narrowed his eyes at the trio of women cornering him in the kitchenette. JJ gave him the face she gave him when she wanted something, usually babysitting. “Come on, Spence, we wanna help.” Prentiss nodded eagerly, and Garcia pouted at him.

 

“No.” He turned his back to them and stirred sugar into his coffee. He chuckled when one of them actually stomped their foot. Probably Garcia.

 

“Dammit Spencer, your wedding is less than two months away and you haven’t told us anything! Except for the date! Colors? Attendants? Location? Flowers? Come on, let us help you plan it.” Prentiss reached over and pinched him. He grunted and turned around, leaning back against the counter with his ankles crossed.

 

Spencer looked at them and slowly sipped at his coffee. “Black, white, and purple. None but Jack’s included in the ceremony. We’re still not sure if we’re getting married here or in Vegas so my mom can attend. If it’s here, we’re using our own backyard. If it’s Vegas, there’s a really nice park near the sanitarium. Yellow tulips.”

 

“What do they mean?” Garcia sighed wistfully.

 

“That we’re hopelessly in love.” He smiled into his cup when they all awwed. He wasn’t about to tell them that Aaron had picked the flowers from a list of flower meanings. “Pretty much everything’s planned. We have our suits. Jack’s getting his closer to the wedding to prevent a growth spurt. The honeymoon’s planned. Literally, the only thing left to decide is if it’s in Vegas or here and rings. Well, I’ve picked out the rings I want. I need Aaron to approve it so I can order them. I’ve got it covered ladies. I planned my wedding the way that I wanted it.”

 

“Did Hotch get any say in his own wedding?” JJ laughed.

 

“Hotch got plenty of say in his own wedding. Don’t you four have work to do? If you don’t, I’m sure I can find something for you to do.” The Unit Chief was standing in the doorway with his coffee cup watching them. 

 

The women whirled and looked at him guiltily. “Yes, Sir. Sorry.” Garcia scurried out.

 

“I’ll just go... Yeah.” Prentiss started out then grabbed JJ’s arm and pulled her out.

 

“I actually could use some more work. I’ve already finished my files. I was going to come ask for some cold cases or something after I got my coffee.” Reid slid a couple feet to the left so the other man could get to the coffee pot.

 

Hotch nodded and poured a cup. “I’ve got some consults you can do. Come on.”

 

The younger agent nodded and followed him to his office. “Thanks.” He accepted a pile of folders. “Uh, got a minute for a personal conversation? It’s quick, I promise.”

 

Hotch nodded, leaning against his desk the same way Reid had leaned against the kitchen counter. “The rings? I heard you tell them you picked out what you wanted.” 

 

Spencer grinned and rocked on his heels. “How about wood rings?”

 

“Wood? Is that a thing?” Aaron’s brows raised up. He had agreed to let Spencer be in charge of picking their wedding bands knowing the younger man didn’t want traditional metal, but he hadn’t known that wood wedding rings were even a possibility.

 

Spencer’s phone was held out with a photo of a wood ring on the screen. “Different woods have different meanings. Sometimes they have inlays of gemstones, or rocks, or even metal.” He swiped through some examples. “But I like plain wood for myself. If you want an inlay, I don’t mind.”

 

The older man studied the pictures. “I like the plain wood also. What wood are you thinking?” 

 

“Juniper. It’s believed to have powers of protection, strength, healing, health, peace, and love. I thought that suited us well. It’s also fragrant, and I like the reddish color. And no teasing because you’re as big a romantic as I am, I like that you can ask for it to be made with juniper heartwood.” 

 

Aaron grinned. “Sounds perfect for us.”

 

“So am I ordering the rings?” Spencer asked hopefully. He reached out for the phone.

 

Aaron smiled, dropping the phone into Spencer’s hand. He reached a finger out and traced it over the skin where the wedding band would rest in less than two months. “Order the rings.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * The list Aaron picks the flowers from - [Flower Meanings](http://www.aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers/481-flowers-and-meanings-flower-meanings.html)  
> * The website where Spencer learned about the meanings of the woods - [Qualities of Wood](http://www.touchwoodrings.com/qualitiesofwood.html)  
> * These are juniper heartwood rings so look like the rings they pick - [Juniper Heartwood Wedding Rings @ Touchwood Rings](http://www.touchwoodrings.com/gallerya.html)


End file.
